


Out of the Dark

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Darkness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Living with PTSD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Derek, it's two steps forward and one step back.</p><p>[You need to read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1544633/chapters/3271343">Into the Dark</a> first.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is how the rest of Derek and Scott's story goes.

With Derek, it's two steps forward and one step back.

He's finally getting some sleep, even if it's only when he's laying in Scott's arms.

Until Scott brings over Frozen (because Scott McCall fucking loves disney okay), and the moment where Hans reveals himself to Anna sets Derek off. But not externally.

He just gets very, very still.

Which is how Scott notices something is wrong because Derek is always moving, always touching Scott as if to make sure he's really, truly there.

“Derek?” He says softly and gently, but Derek is trapped in his own mind.

Scott quietly shuts the movie off and turns on the stereo that he brought over.

The CD that Scott keeps in there turns on, it's a mix he burned of all the most soothing classical songs that he knows. (Hey, Stiles isn't the only one who can research.)

Scott slowly twines his fingers with Derek's. He knows that Derek doesn't like to be held when he's like this, but Scott needs to maintain some sort of physical contact.

He wishes there was something he could do but wait it out.

Scott learned the hard way on that one.

The first time Derek had turned inward with Scott, it had worried him so much that he'd Alpha'ed Derek out of it. Which had sent him physically running for the hills, and it had been a fucking _week_ before Derek had brought himself together enough to explain things to Scott.

Scott kept an ongoing list in his head of things that set Derek off: never ever lick him anywhere, never call him baby, and apparently don't watch disney movies.

Scott sighs and closes his eyes. He doesn't care if he has to do this for the rest of his life, he just wishes anything he did actually helped Derek.

He doesn't mean to, but he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, Derek is gone. Scott rubs his eyes and hopes that Derek is safe, wherever he is. Then he climbs into Derek's bed and curls up there. Derek told him once that it helped to have his scent there. Scott doesn't know if its an alpha thing or a him thing. He's afraid to ask.

By the morning, Derek still isn't back, so Scott makes some sandwiches and a casserole (he has to cook for his mom all the time), and puts them in Derek's fridge.

He leaves a note for Derek, because the beta has left his cellphone behind again.

_Eat something. Call me. -Scott_

He wants to say I love you, but they're nowhere near that stage. Well, Derek isn't anyways.

-

Scott goes home and spends some time with his mom.

He video calls Stile,s who babbles on about some class he's taking, and somewhere Peter and he went. Scott smiles and air-high fives him over skype and tells him that he's so happy that Stiles finally got everything he wants.

He shoots a quick text to Lydia, who answers that she's way too busy shopping to talk to him. Scott laughs a little. Lydia never changes.

Next is Isaac, who has run into Jackson over in Europe, and they're hanging out some. Good, maybe that will help Isaac heal. Then again, it's Jackson so who knows. Scott sends along his best wishes for Whittemore as well.

Scott makes chocolate chip cookies while he's checking on his pack, and when they're cooled, he splits them into three parts. One he packs away from his mom to take to work, the second he sets aside for Derek, whenever he comes back. The last, he puts in a tupperware and takes down to the station.

They're used to him now, Scott visits at least once a week, checks to make sure the Sheriff is doing well.

He leaves them with Parrish, reminds him to leave some for Stiles' dad.

Then Scott makes the hardest trip of all. He visits his dad's grave.

There's nothing but ash in there now. They had burned what little was left of his body after Stiles electrocuted him.

Scott traces the name carved into the rock.

He never did get any answers from his father. Never would.

Scott gets up to leave and sees Derek watching him from the treeline.

He smiles for his beta. “Hey you. Pretty day, huh?”

Derek reaches for him, pulls him close, whispers, “I'm sorry.”

“No need for apologies, Derek. You never have to apologize to me.”

Scott cards a hand through Derek's hair and wonders, for the hundredth time, if Derek gets comfort from Scott, or from his Alpha.

“You hungry? C'mon, there's a new sub shop down by the bowling alley.”

Taking care of the ones he loves is what Scott does best.

-

The first time that Derek lets Scott go down on him feels like a huge victory. Scott goes slow, almost too slow, but he needs to keep checking that Derek is okay.

He starts with kisses, soft kisses along Derek's thighs and hips – avoiding his abdomen, the beta has a thing about that.

Scott kisses the tip of Derek's length, stroking it to hardness with his hands, careful not to extend his tongue, not to lick anything.

He carefully slides his mouth around Derek's dick, not too tightly and pushes his head forward, small amounts at a time.

Eventually, Derek gets impatient with the pace, and his hips roll up just a little, and his frustrated noises seem more like growls. (With Derek, everything's a nuance, he's so tightly controlled that tiny involuntary reactions are like screaming beacons.)

Scott takes this as a very good sign, and he increases his rhythm, hands stroking Derek's balls and just slightly beneath, the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, exploring the places where he knows it's okay to touch, because they've spent a _lot_ of time finding those.

When Derek spills on his tongue, Scott feels like he's won the lottery. It's the first time Derek has been able to finish.

Scott swallows every drop, because he's fucking earned it, and then kisses Derek's dick softly again.

He works his way back up Derek's body, kissing him softly everywhere that's safe, until Scott finds his temple, pressing one last kiss there before wrapping his arms around his mate.

“You're amazing, Derek,” he says softly, and hazel-green eyes blink dazedly at him, before Scott's given a flash of a smile.

“I'm pretty sure you did all the work.” Derek's voice is rough.

Scott shakes his head and brushes a hand through Derek's hair, gently always gently, never ever tugging or pulling.

“My part was easy. You let go. And that's _not_ easy, and I'm so proud of you.”

-

For their one year anniversary, Scott takes Derek to a theme park.

He doesn't mention the anniversary to Derek, the beta probably has no idea that it's been a year since that very first time they kissed.

It's only important to Scott.

Just as important is finding out that Derek _loves_ roller coasters. In a million years, Scott would never have guessed, but Derek rides every single one of them, even after Scott's had his fill.

The Alpha eats caramel corn and cotton candy and watches Derek's smile, and thinks this is what heaven must be like.

-

It's almost five months after that when Derek initiates sex for the first time.

They have to stop twice for a break, but Derek's insistent, and by the end of the night, they're both sated and curled in each other's arms.

“I love you,” Derek murmurs sleepily into Scott's neck, and his heart stops and his brain freezes, and Derek is fast asleep before Scott can even _begin_ to process.

Scott's heart swells with the enormity of that confession.

He cries silent tears, lips pressed to the top of Derek's head.

-

On their two year anniversary, Scott takes Derek to a cabin he's rented in the mountains.

Derek knows the date now, and the reason that Scott picked it, and he teases the younger man about being a romantic.

But Derek sneaks some champagne and chocolate-covered-strawberries (Scott's favorite) in his luggage, and while Scott is out checking the perimeter (because he's become obsessive about it), Derek sets up the surprise.

Scott cries a little at Derek being spontaneous, and tells him how much he loves him.

Derek knows, but smiles anyway, pulls him close, and the champagne and strawberries have to wait a few hours.

-

Derek takes Scott as his date to Peter and Stiles' wedding, and he's truly happy for them, because all he needs is Scott.

Who looks so good in that well-fitted, tailored tux that Derek pretty much destroys it getting it off of him that night.

Not that his ends up much better, because if there's anyone who can fill out a suit in all the right places, it's Derek Hale.

And when he's on his back, looking up at the love of his life, begging Scott to just _fuck_ him already, there's no more ghosts between them.

-

On their five year anniversary, Derek takes Scott to the clearing that used to be the burned out husk of his childhood home, the exact same spot where they had that kiss that started everything.

He packs a picnic all himself, because Scott got him cooking lessons for one birthday, and he took to it like a fish to water.

And right there, he asks Scott to marry him.

Scott, of course, says yes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Fixer Upper from Frozen
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
